The Dancing Queen
by LycoX
Summary: Once at the lair and the news about Waller is out, Oliver surprises everyone by what he does next.


**The Dancing Queen**

 **Disclaimer: So I was going to write out a fix-it fic for that train scene in this week's Flash but I decided to do this instead. But don't worry, I'll get to that sometime soon. Which will probably seem really screwed up but I could see a less reserved Oliver doing this after learning of what happened to Waller. Especially if he still has a great amount of hate towards her.**

* * *

After getting back to the lair and coming down from the adrenaline of the evening. The news about Waller's unfortunate or perhaps fortunate demise was discussed. And for one Oliver Queen, her death was something he'd been long looking forward too after all the Hell she'd put him through during the five years he was believed dead by everyone who knew and loved him. He was slightly bothered by the fact it hadn't been him who did the deed and if the guy wasn't dead and a huge asshole bad man, he likely would have shaken the man's hand and gotten him a drink to boot. Humming could be heard from him as he got out the Tennessee Whiskey John had brought down and passed out shot glasses to everyone and poured a drink into each while weirding them out in the process with the humming.

"Umm.. Oliver? You're starting to worry me." Stated Felicity with a worried look on her face that was mirrored by everybody else in the lair.

"Nothing to be worried about at all Felicity. Nothing to be worried about." Assured the archer with a big smile as he went back to humming.

Thea and Laurel shared a look between the two of them as this was something neither of the two had ever heard the man do. Even before the Island of Lian Yu. Lyla however had something of an idea to the whole thing but she was a bit torn on whether or not to be against the man's apparent happiness over Amanda's death. Oliver raised his shot glass up into the air and everyone else followed suit despite the weirdness of the situation. "To Amanda Waller, the most cold hearted woman I know who's now hopefully rotting quite painfully in the pits of Hell." He then downed his drink in one go and let out a satisfied 'ah'.

Everyone else looked at each other before downing their drinks despite the very horrible toast they were all doing. To their shock, the archer started to bounce up and down in place with that big smile still on his face and the humming too. "Ollie… Now you're making ME worried." Spoke up Thea with a worried expression on her face.

"Like I said to Felicity, nothing to be worried about at all! Its just a really happy time for me is all!"

He then started to dance around and proving just exactly why he couldn't dance and if the situation wasn't so bizarre Thea and the others would have found it amusing. "Ding dong! The wicked witch is dead! So let's all dance and enjoy the moment for the oh so wicked witch who was the wickedest of them all is dead and in Hell!" Sang out the man and John was seriously considering finding the man a sedative even though he knew Oliver would beat the Hell out of him for it.

"I always wanted to drive an arrow through her ice cold heart but ding dong! Someone else beat me to it but that's okay!" Continued Oliver as he 'danced' around and even chugged down some of the Whiskey from the bottle he still had in his other hand.

"Out of everything you've ever done Ollie, this is THE worst thing EVER." Stated Laurel with a glare at the man and with her arms crossed.

Unfortunately for her however, Oliver was not bothered by the look at all. "Hey, I have EVERY right to be happy and doing like I am. Because if it wasn't for her I would have been home A LOT sooner." Replied Oliver before chugging down more of the Whiskey until John snatched it from him.

While he got glared at that, Thea and Laurel both wondered what the Hell Ollie had meant by that. But he'd gone back to 'dancing' and humming. "Well… I think I'll just head home and try to erase what I've just seen." Muttered Laurel and Thea could get behind that idea.

Lyla and John weren't too far behind and she'd fill him in on a few details regarding Oliver's past with Amanda. Though even then he still wasn't too approving of his friend's actions. "Great, leave me here with my questionably insane fiance." Groused Felicity as she tried to look away from what her fiance was doing.

It also made her seriously wonder if marrying him was a good idea but resolved to have a very long talk with him about how some things just aren't appropriate to do. No matter how much you hate something or someone.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This will probably get me some hate but I'm okay with that. Heck, if things were to go further past Suicide Protection there eventually would have been a similar scene just like this one with him dancing. Or well, maybe not dancing but being happy as Hell about Waller being dead. Anyways… R and R!**


End file.
